Christmas Punch
by The Golden Emrys
Summary: Christmas comes but once a year, full of laughter, full of cheer. Everybody is laughing and happy, there isn't a frown, except for Merlin whose only feeling one thing and that is down. Can his friends help him get into the Christmas spirit? Warning for Gwaine's Christmas punch, don't drink it! Contains language and mild malexmale.
1. Chapter One

Contains language and malexmale. You have been warned. Don't like? Don't read. A request for Allthingsmagical

* * *

Chapter One

Twenty-three year old Merlin sighed as he sat on the edge of the bay window, looking out at the outside. The snow had been falling hard all morning, creating a winter wonderland theme. White flakes slid down the window, leaving a cold wet trail behind them.

 _"Due to severe weather conditions, all flights have been delayed until further notice. Sorry for any inconvenience."_

Merlin looked to his right at the telly and scoffed. "Predictable or what?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head sadly as a tear fell down his cheek. He rested his chin on his knees which were up to his chest with his arms wrapped round them. "Every year this happens, but the planes had to be delayed when I'm hosting."

For the past four months, Merlin has been planning the perfect Christmas. Each year he and his friends vote on who is hosting Christmas. Last year was Lance and Gwen. Merlin laughed to himself at the memory. He remembered the tree falling over, nobody watched the Queen's speech, expect Percival who moaned because no one was silent enough for him to hear it.

Merlin reckons he's got a crush on her. God! If they get married, imagine the honeymoon. He will get going and she'll be gone. Flat out in a chair, snoring and that's just a snog.

Gwaine phoned 999 cos the booze ran out and Secret Santa was a cock up. The presents got mixed up, no one got what they wanted and the evening finished with everybody conked out on the sofa, the floor and one in the bath (guess who?).

But this year was Merlin's go and his hopes of it going well were wearing thin. It was the twenty fourth of December, Christmas Eve and everything was ready. The turkey was in the freezer, presents were wrapped and under the tree, which he decorated himself, but one thing was missing: people. Waiting for one of them planes that are delayed.

His little bungalow felt empty and lonely.

He hopped off the edge and shivered. He switched the telly off, before walking over to the fireplace to warm himself. He smiled at the pictures on top of the mantelpiece. His mother, Hunith and father, Balinor, on their wedding day, sharing a kiss. They were in Rio for a holiday, so they couldn't make Merlin's party, even if they wanted to. The next stood a special photo, himself and his friends, just finished uni a year and a half ago. He remembers it like it was yesterday. Cameras flashing, bottle popping and clubbing like forever.

He bent down, picked up the poker and stoked the fire a little, adding more warmth to the bungalow.

Placing the poker back, he stood and looked at the clock hanging above the mantelpiece: nearly two in the afternoon. They should of been there half an hour ago.

He wandered around the place, just passing the time. He glanced at the tree, bringing yesterday's events back when he decorated it. He had his mother on Skype via his laptop helping him. He smiled when he remembered teaching her how to use it. The tree was white, with blue lights around it. Silver tinsel draped the branches and gold and red baubles were scattered around it. No star was adorning the top as someone special always placed it there.

He was about to burst into a 'walk down memory lane', when the doorbell rang, dragging him back to reality.

Hurrying over, he opened it and was greeted by hugs, kisses and a lot of Merry Christmases.

After his group of friends broke, Merlin welcomed everybody in before closing the door on the cold.

He looked round at them hanging their coats up, placing their stuff down and warming themselves by the fire. He smiled.

Gwaine with snow flakes decorating his hair or 'mane' which he calls it, Percival wearing a hideous bright yellow scarf, probably knitted by his nan which she does every year, Lance and Gwen loved up and ridiculous as ever, sweet Freya who Gwaine was trying to ask on a date but failing each time and Leon with his fiancé, Morgana who looked a little disheartened, come to think of it, everybody did. He thought nothing of it.

"Sorry we're late, hun." Gwen apologised "The airport is in chaos. We were lucky to get a plane, weren't we?"

Everybody hummed and murmured in agreement.

Merlin missed the wince on her face as she turned around.

He suddenly felt his heart clench and his stomach drop. There was something he was missing. Or maybe someone. He couldn't help but ask.

"Where's Arthur?" his smile never leaving his face.

They all stopped what they were doing and shared sad smiles and shifty glances.

Morgana, who was also Arthur's sister spoke up "Sweetie, I'm sorry but Arthur won't be coming."

His smile faded. "What?" he squeaked. Blushing a little at the noise, he cleared his throat and tried again "What? Why not?"

"He...he had..." Morgana frowned, thinking of a way to say it gently as she fiddled with he engagement ring, which was silver with a green stone in the centre. Leon commented that he was thinking about her eyes when he brought it. It flashed in the light as she kept twisting it round her finger. She breathed out a breath as tears leaked from her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to say it.

She blinked repeatedly as she bit her lips, trying to keep the tears away. In for a penny, in for a pound.

"He was in a car accident, driving to the airport. Some wanker didn't stop at the red light and smashed into him. A witness saw everything and dialled 999."

Merlin stopped listening at 'car accident.'

He felt cold as he walked away with unblinking, watery eyes, oblivious to his friends calls. He made it to his bedroom, when he felt a wave of dizziness hit him. Next thing he knew, he was hitting the ground and drowning into unconsciousness. He missed the part where Morgana said _'He's still alive.'_

* * *

Opening his eyes, he found he was lying on his and Arthur's bed.

Arthur.

He gasped as it hit him.

 _'Car accident.'_ Morgana said. Him fainting, everyone calling his name.

Tears leaked again from his eyes at the thought of his boyfriend being in hospital for Christmas. Was he alive? In a coma?

His thoughts were haltered by the door creaking open. A brown haired Lancelot popped his head round the corner, probably come to check on him. He smiled a little when he saw Merlin awake and sitting up

"You alright, mate?"

Merlin shrugged a shoulder before looking away.

Lance cursed "Shit. Stupid question, of course your not."

He came over and sat next to his friend.

"I-I'm sorry Merls. Arthur was really looking forward to it, but...theses things happen."

Merlin snapped his head up and looked at him, fearfully "Was?!" he whimpered.

Lance frowned, before realising what he said "No! No, no, mate. Sorry no. He's alright. We got a phone call just before we took off, that's why we're late."

It was Merlin turn to frown "But, Gwen said the airport was in chaos?"

Lance felt bad. Merlin's face was in utter confusion. He couldn't lie to him.

"Gwen lied. Arthur was meeting us at the airport." he explained "But as everybody was getting ready at mine and Gwen's, we got a phone call, well Morgana did. It was the hospital and because Morgana is his next of kin, they phoned her."

"But, I'm his of next of kin. He officially name me that after Uther disowned when he told his father about me and him dating. I was there when he signed."

Lance shrugged "Uther must of named Morgana that, but I guess they forgot to tell the hospital."

Wait a minute. Next of kin? Uther? Why were they talking about him when his boyfriend is lying in a hospital, probably drugged up and only wanting to see one person, but instead seeing a load of doctors and nurses, he's never seen before.

He shook his head "Fuck the kin. What happened to Arthur?"

"Okay, okay I'm getting to it. They called her and explained that Arthur was on his way to mine, when some drunk dickhead missed a red light and smashed into him. Some old woman walking by saw the whole thing and called an ambulance."

"Damage?"

"Arthur's door got the worst. It crushed his legs."

Merlin felt a sob coming, but managed to swallow it away so he could speak, but it came out in a choked whisper "Did-did they get the guy?"

Lance nodded "They're questioning him now as we speak. Apparently, he crashed into a tree a little up the road." He laughed little at the last part, but Merlin wasn't finding it funny, in fact he became angry and stood up.

"You think it's funny?"

Lance wiped his eyes and looked up "What?"

"Some wanker. Some drunk low life shit! Smashed into my Arthur and now he's in a sick bed, probably worrying like hell and you think it's funny?"

The other became serious "No! Not at all, it's just... he crashed into Arthur, then a tree, I mean that's karma for ya!"

Merlin's breaths came out low and slow as he tried to get his anger under control "I don't fucking care if it's karma. My boyfriend will be spending Christmas on crutches or...in a wheelchair. He might even being in a coma till his birthday..."

Merlin stopped. His birthday. That's October. He can't.

He started to breath in short gasps.

"Merlin?"

"I-I need some air."

Ignoring Lance, he rushed to his bedroom door, pulled it open and ran through the living room and outside.

He sat down on the bench under the bay window, brought his knees up to his chin and cried, not caring that it was damp from the snow.

Christmas without Arthur? That's like Frodo without Sam or Harry without Ron. This shouldn't be happening!

"Merlin?"

He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking to his right, his mouth twitched a little when he saw Morgana "Sweetie, come inside you'll freeze."

He looked round and found the sky had changed from white to dark grey and the snow on he ground had gotten deeper. How long has he been out here?

He flinched again when Morgana wiped a tear off his cheek "He's in the best place, darling. Come inside, have something eat, then get some sleep. When you wake in the morning, things will be better."

Merlin sniffed and wiped his nose with the back of left hand "Promise?" He knew he felt and sounded like a child, but he was feeling so down and vulnerable, he didn't care.

Morgana smiled fondly and nodded "On my shoes, and that is a BIG promise."

The brunet laughed a little "Now I know that's one you'll never break." he answered, wiping his eyes, as they stood up.

Her hand moved across his shoulder so her arm was wrapped round it as they walked back inside.

"How're you and Leon? Arthur said you were having problems?" Merlin asked after they closed the door and sat down.

Morgana scoffed "The word 'problem' don't cut it. He treats me like a slave. 'Can you cook my dinner for me, love? Could you wash my underpants for me, darling?' Ha! I'm not his mama."

A twinkle appeared in her eye "Mmmmm."

"What?" Merlin asked.

"I have an idea. Come on."

She grabbed his wrist, got up and ran to her bag.

After digging through it, she found her iPod and gave it to Gwaine

"Plug this in the stereo." She caught Leon's eyes "Play 'Love' playlist." She made speech marks with her fingers in the air at the word 'Love'.

"Babe?" Leon asked "What you doing?"

She strutted over to him with a smirk "Singing you a song, sweetheart. Gwaine?"

He pressed play and the first song played.

A drumbeat was heard followed by J-Lo's voice coming out. Morgana sang along

 _"I ain't gon' be cooking all day, I ain't your mama. I ain't gon' do your laundry, I ain't your mama."_

Leon stood still as Morgana danced around him while everybody was whopping.

 _"I ain't your mama, boy, I ain't your mama. When you're gon' get your act together? I ain't your mama."_

She started twerking and swinging her hips and in the end, all the girls joined in.

As the guys just stood and stared at their performance, Merlin just lingered by the front door, deciding whether or not to run outside. He decided to walk back over to the sofa and sit down.

Near the end of the song, Morgana was wrapped around Leon, singing against his lips

 _"No, I ain't your mama. NO!"_ Morgana shouted as the song ended and whispered "I ain't your mama."

Leon leant down and kissed her passionately.

Merlin smiled when Morgana sat down next to him and placed her arm back round his shoulder

"That should get the message to his brain, if he has one."

Merlin laughed as she observed her nails. An Adele song played in the background.

Merlin was about to speak, when Gwen and Freya came over and sat next to them, Gwen next to Morgana and Freya next Merlin.

"Wat-hic-ya two doing on yer' lonesome?" Freya slurred, holding a cup of bright pink liquid.

Morgana eyed the cup before frowning at her "You pissed?"

Freya gave her a lop sided grin "Nah, girl. Just-hic-a little tipsy. It's Christmas, lighten up!"

Merlin laughed again while Morgana looked at Gwen "What did she drink?"

Gwen looked guilty "Gwaine's bottom clenching Christmas punch."

The dark haired girl groaned and smacked her forehead on her hand, twice.

"You're-hic- you're gonna give yourself headache." she started to laugh and snort, before she jumped off the sofa and started to shout

"THIS IS A PARTY! ARTHUR MAYBE IN HOSPITAL, BUT WOULD HE WANT US TO BE ALL UPSET ABOUT HIM? NO! SO EVERYBODY GET OFF YOUR ASSES AND JUMP!"

She started bouncing, before jumping up and down, pink liquid sloshing everywhere "Yeah! Jump! Jump around! Jump up, jump up and get down! Gwaine hit it!"

"God I love her!" he whispered before pressing play on the stereo. In seconds, Jump Around by House of Pain started to play.

Merlin and Morgana looked at each other "Gwaine?!" Morgana shouted over the music.

"What?!" he yelled back.

"DID FREYA GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO PLAY?!"

"A CD! SHE SAID ITS HER DRUG!"

Morgana rolled her eyes "FAIR ENOUGH!"

She sighed before looking at Merlin. He looked like he was about to cry. She groaned again "Right! I've had enough. Come on, droopy drawers!"

The brunet looked confused for a moment as Morgana forced him up, but when he realised what she was doing, he smiled.

Soon, everybody was jumping and dancing, they didn't notice the door opening and someone coming in.

* * *

Hope You Enjoyed It.

Don't own any of the songs.

Chapter Two up soon.

Merry Christmas.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

* * *

He crept silently in as the others was distracted by the music.

He spotted him dancing with his sister, Morgana, his arse shaking to the beat.

With a smirk, he placed his bag down after gently closing the door and tip-toed over to him.

Once there, he slowly placed his hands on the others hips, making him yelp and jump a little.

"Arthur?"

Merlin turned around and gasped before jumping back "Who-who are you?"

The music stopped and everybody looked to who Merlin was talking to.

The man laughed "Oh, sweetheart you can move. You little ass in those jeans. God! I need a drink."

He walked over to the drink table like he owned the ruddy place. He looked Arthur'; Same blue eyes, same walk, shoulders, bum (cough, cough) except his hair which was dyed light brown.

Morgana rolled her eyes and groaned "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Arthur!" she asked angrily.

Merlin snapped his head up to Morgana when she said 'Arthur'. Why would he be with him? Who the hell was he?How did she know him?

The man was silent for a moment, before he turned round, sipping a cup of what looked to be Gwaine's punch.

He smacked his lips together and hummed "This is good stuff. Who made it?" he asked before jumping up on the table to sit on it, his feet dangling of the ground a couple of centimetres.

Gwaine stepped forward with his hand out for a shake "Gwaine Macken, at your service." he owned up with a wink.

The other gladly shook it "James Pendragon, Arthur and Morgana's brother. Please to meet you...Gwaine."

"JAMES!" Morgana shouted.

"What?!" he answered, annoyed at being interrupted.

"Why aren't you with Arthur? How is he?"

"I heard there was a party here."he replied, spreading his arms as he hopped of the table "I felt left out."

He looked at Merlin with a mischievous grin "You must be Merlin, blue eyes."

Merlin squeaked with wide eyes "How do you know my name?"

James scoffed before rolling his eyes "Blue eyes, black hair, fucking gorgeous, christ! You're all Arthur goes on about."

Merlin stepped forward, his hands fighting with each other as nerves took over "Y-you were with Arthur?"

"Yep."

The brunet gulped before continuing "Is he alright?"

James sighed "The doctors said some bad news about him."

Merlin felt the blood drain from his face as the others gasped "No... He's...?"

The brother shrugged "The bastard's gonna live." He started laughing.

Everybody breathed out a sigh of relief, but Merlin didn't. He stared at James with a look of horror, before he flipped out and slapped him on the cheek.

"Merlin!" Lance jumped forward and grabbed him by the shoulders before he could strike him again as James held up a hand to rub his now stinging cheek.

"Get the fuck off me, Lance! How the hell can he joke about this? Arthur, his own brother was in a car crash now in hospital and he's just..." he trailed off, before turning around and crying into Lance's shoulder.

The other rubbed his back as he let all his emotions what he was holding all day out.

James frowned before looking guilty "Sorry man. It was just a joke." He risked a step forward and placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder, but the brunet just spun round and pushed him back "Don't touch me! Don't you dare touch me!" He spat, before running into his bedroom and slamming the door behind him.

Everybody was silent for a moment.

Morgana stepped towards her brother with her arms crossed and narrowed eyes with pursed lips "I'm glad your here, brother."

James' eyes brows rose "Really?"

"Yeah. We're doing karaoke later and..." She suddenly punched him in his pride and joy, making him sing like Aled Jones and the guys to wince "...we need someone to sing 'Walking in the air.'" she finished before walking away and into the kitchen.

Nobody spoke after that for a while, even Freya was quiet, well she conked out after James came in.

* * *

In the bedroom, Merlin was lying in his and Arthur's bed holding a photo which he kept on his side on a bedside table. He was stroking the picture as tears ran down his cheeks. It was of him and Arthur last Christmas at Lance and Gwen's taken my Gwaine. It was special, because it was the only photo they had taken by a sober Gwaine.

"Your brother's an arsehole, Arthur. Can't believe your related" he sniffed before he continued "I have a surprise for you, under the tree. It's something you've always wanted."

He started to cry again "And now it looks like you won't open it on Christmas Day." He cried harder as he hugged the picture.

Unknown to him, James was watching everything from the door with tears of his own.

He walked away, through the living room and out the door, picking his bag up on the way. He was gone.

He got to his car, he heard his name. Looking over his shoulder, he sighed when he saw Morgana running to him "Where you going? Listen, Merlin isn't normally like that. He's really a sweet boy, it's just... he loves Arthur with all his heart and...anyway your welcome, James."

He smiled "Thanks, sis but...it's not about Merlin. I know what he's like, so that's why I'm doing this."

"Doing what?"

He smiled "You'll see. See you Christmas Day." He unlocked his car and opened the door.

"But that's tomorrow."

"I know." he answered before getting in.

Morgana was about to knock on the window, but he rolled the window.

"Jamie..."

He stopped her by putting a hand up "I know, 'Gana."

James gave her smile, before starting the engine "Merry Christmas, sis." And he drive off.

Morgana sighed and jumped when she felt an arm wrap round her shoulder. Looking to her left, she smiled when she saw Leon "You alright, love?"

She breathed in then out "Yeah."

"Was that James?"

She nodded "Yeah."

"Where's he going?"

She shook her head as she wiped her eyes "Don't matter. Let's go inside."

* * *

Night fell and everybody said goodnight. Morgana and Gwen checked on Merlin and they smiled when they found him asleep on his bed, cuddling a photo of him and Arthur.

Gwen crept in and placed a blanket over him.

Freya and Percival shared the sofa which was a sofa bed, Lance and Gwen had the spare room, Morgana and Leon found two sleeping bags and Gwaine, well his favourite spot, the bath.

Snow fell through the night, covering everything like thick white icing over a sponge cake.

The morning came with a series of birds chirping.

Merlin blinked his eyes open and smiled a little when he realised it was Christmas morning, but it quickly disappeared when he remember Arthur won't be there.

Slowly, he sat up and stretched his arms out, wincing when his muscle popped.

He sighed and got off the bed.

After placing the frame back on the night stand, he pulled out some fresh clothes from his wardrobe and headed out the room.

After showering, changing and chucking his old clothes in the hamper which was overflowing, he felt a little better and more awake.

He quickly brushed his teeth, before coming out the bathroom, where he smelt something heavenly.

Following his nose, he was lead to the kitchen, where Morgana, Leon, Gwen and Lance were making breakfast.

He passed the living room and scoffed when he saw Percival still asleep, snoring like a warthog, mouth wide open with drool dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Leaning against the door, he jumped when a heavy hand clapped him on the shoulder "Merlin! It's good to see you up." Gwaine said, making everyone look in their direction.

"Merry Christmas, Merlin." Morgana and Leon chimed, receiving a small smile and a nod in return.

Gwen walked over and hugged the brunet "How are you, Merlin?"

He shrugged, making her pull away and look at him "Okay, I guess."

She smiled sadly "Go and sit at the table, breakfast is nearly ready."

He nodded and did what he was told.

Sitting there he looked round, found Percival gone, but spotted Freya was sitting on the floor in the corner with her head in her hands "Frey?"

She rose her head, then groaned, making him laugh "Hungover?"

She hummed, meaning 'yes.'

"Never again." she groaned before flopping her head back down.

The brunet scoffed "Yeah. That's what Gwaine says every year, but his future still isn't looking t-total."

"Shut up." She whimpered, before she shot up and ran to the bathroom.

Merlin shook his head while smiling. He had the whackiest of friends, but he loved them.

"BREAKFAST!" Gwen yelled, as she walked out the kitchen holding a plate full of Pancakes.

She placed them in the middle of the table, with Lance, Morgana and Leon following behind each holding multiple mugs of what smelt like coffee.

Smelling it, Merlin said "Freya will be glad of that."

"Where is she?" Lance asked.

Just then, the bathroom door opened and Freya came being held be half naked Percival, looking sheepish.

"Came out the shower and managed to put a towel round me, before she came running in."

Gwen winced when she saw her friend. She looked very pale, her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was stuck to her sweat caked forehead from being sick.

Percival guided her to the table so she could sit, before he pointed behind him "Um.. I'm just gonna get dressed."

He left them to a floppy Freya and headed to the spare room where everybody put their bags full of clothes and other stuff when they arrived.

"Here, drink this, Frey." Merlin spoke softly as he pushed a mug towards her. She slowly grabbed the handle, lifted it and took a sip, moaning when the hot liquid ran down her throat.

Everybody sat around the table drank theirs

"God!" she exclaimed, running a hand over her face "What happened last night?"

There were murmurs, but no one answered.

"James left, before we all went to bed." Morgana spoke up.

Merlin looked up at that "Wa-was it because of what I said?"

She shook her head "No. He just had to go and do something."

"Oh." he muttered quietly "I thought you only had one brother?"

"Yeah so did I." Lance agreed.

"Well, he's me and Arthur's step brother. Father was married before he met mum." she explained "Her name was Vivienne. She was...okay, but wasn't good enough for him. Got a kid out of him then fucked off, leaving him to bring up James on his own, then he met my mum." She smiled "Igraine brought the best out of him. Then eventually, had Arthur, then me."

"How come James looks like Arthur?" Lance asked.

Morgana shrugged her shoulders "I asked Uther that once. He just ignored me and talked about something else. I asked him again, not long ago and he did the same. I find something's are better left unsaid."

Everybody seemed stunned by that, except Merlin who was looking out the window at the snow, when someone sprung to his mind "Where's Gwaine?"

They all looked at him, before looking around

"Gwaine?" Leon shouted.

No answer.

"Gwaine!" Lance tried.

Again no answer.

"He's not here." Percival announced as he came back.

"No shit, Sherlock." Morgana answered sarcastically "Where is that drunk bastard?" she asked herself before getting up and walk away to search for him.

But after she left, the door opened and Gwaine walked in "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" he yelled, making the girls (and Merlin) scream and the guys to jump.

"Where the heck have you been?" Percival asked.

"Just popped out to get something?"

Leon narrowed his eyes "Did you just answer a question with another question?"

"No?"

"Stop it."

Gwaine sighed "Okay. I left just after you lot drifted off. I flew to Arthur."

They all jumped up "What?!" Merlin yelped "Why? How is he? What did the doctors say? Is he coming home?"

"Whoa, whoa slow down there detective. I will answer all them in a minute, first of all let me explain why I did go there in the first place." he answered before pulling Merlin over to the sofa and sitting down, their friends kneeling or sitting beside them, while Morgana sat next to Merlin and wrapped an arm round him.

God bless that Morgana was there. He didn't think he could of go through Christmas without her or at least a Pendragon to keep him grounded.

"Okay, first of all I couldn't stand you being so down and miserable, Merls. Sorry, but It...it just isn't you, so I thought I'd go and see Arthur, which I did and had a long talk with him."

"How is he?" Merlin asked anxiously.

"Good, getting better. He told me what you would like for Christmas and... I got it."

Merlin frowned before his eyes widened and his breaths came out in heavy pants "You-you got me...?"

The other winked "Wait here. Guys follow me."

Merlin stayed sitting, while the others got up and followed Gwaine outside.

The brunet couldn't keep his leg still as it kept bouncing up and down. He couldn't of got him... he shook his head. No, of course not. The only thing he wanted was Arthur home for Christmas, but that wasn't gonna happen.

His head snapped up when he heard a bark. Looking towards to the door, his face lit up when he saw Gwaine holding a timid King Charles puppy wrapped in a blanket.

"This little fellow is called Ariel and he is looking for a home. Could you give that to him, Merlin?"

He couldn't speak, instead with tears in his eyes, he just nodded and reached his hands out making little grabby moves.

Gwaine laughed, before walking over to him and gently placing Ariel into his arms.

Merlin looked at the, no, his dog and cried while he smiled "He's... gorgeous, Gwaine. Thank you." He looked up and placed a small kiss on his friend's cheek, making the other blush and cough "Anyway, there's not your only present."

"What? What else is there?" Gwaine tried to keep his friend's face on him while HE walked through the open door with their friends behind him.

"Someone else more gorgeous?" Gwaine suggested, eyes flickering over Merlin's shoulder.

The other frowned, before looking behind and what he saw made him gasp and jump up, the dog still in his grasp.

Standing before him, alive and on crutches, stood his Arthur, looking tired but happy

"Hey, love. Merry Christmas." Behind the blonde, James stood there with everybody else, smiling.

Merlin set Ariel down, before he slowly walked to him. He reached a up trembling hand and touched his boyfriend's cheek "You're...you're really here."

Arthur let go of one crutch and covered Merlin's hand with his "Alive and kicking, well maybe not kicking, not for a while, but yeah. I'm here. Gwaine and James managed to book is on the last plane flying out, so I made it back for Christmas."

Merlin cried as he hugged him tight "I've missed you so much. Been worrying that you won't be here in time for Christmas."

Arthur sighed "No chance. You know me, Merls."

"Come on, guys. Let's leave them to it." Lance spoke.

"Gwaine?"

The other looked at his friend and smiled when he saw him resting his head against Arthur's chest "Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me."

Gwaine winked "Your welcome, mate."

Everybody left the room, while the two lovebirds kissed and whispered promises to each other.

Everything turned out the way it was supposed to; Arthur was home, everybody got the right present ( Arthur's present from Merlin was an Arsenal football shirt with 'Pendragon' on the back and his birth date for the number) and nothing went wrong, well apart from when Gwaine 'accidentally' gave Ariel a sip of his punch and he started rubbing against Gwaine's leg, but, hey what's Christmas without a festive rump.

* * *

 ** _Epilogue_**

Merlin and Arthur laid in bed that night, stomachs filled with food and wine, heads still fuzzy from the past events and little Ariel curled up on the floor beside them, the punch finally gone from him after two hours of following Gwaine around.

"Merlin?"

He lifted his head from where it was lying on Arthur's bare chest "Yeah?"

"Have you ever been to Italy?"

Merlin frowned "No. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Just curious."

"Oh." Merlin rested his head back down and closed his eyes.

"Night, Arthur."

"Night, love."

Arthur stayed awake, staring at his bag in the corner where a little red box sat inside, containing something which will change their lives forever.

The blonde closed his eyes and snuggled down with his lover.

The morning brought crying, kisses and lots of _'yes, yes, yes, yeses.'_

* * *

Hope you like my Christmas Story.

Merry Christmas Everybody.


End file.
